


No One Like You

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Neil being an asshole, Smut, slight mention of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: Billy was hiding a big secret from you until you found out about it due to his carelessness, which resulted in you breaking up with him. Then something bad happens to him which has him fighting for his life and has you running back into his arms.





	No One Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sitting on this idea for MONTHS and I’m finally bringing it to life! Just haven’t had time to pursue it. But I am happy with this and I hope you all like it!!! Also, the intro to this sucks, sorry. I actually combined another fic I was writing onto this one because I decided not to finish it. I didn’t want to delete all that I had written so I stuck it on here not knowing how to fit it into the rest of what I already had written. So excuse the mess. I also added some lyrics to this from the song, see if you can find it!
> 
> Song inspiration: No One Like You - Scorpions

School was over for the summer which you were thankful for because school was grueling and a pain in the ass. All the studying you did for yourself and for your boyfriend Billy took it’s toll on your exhausted brain, so having a couple months break was more than welcomed. But you couldn’t say the same for your upcoming senior year though, that was going to be the year for migraines, crying in a fetal position at all hours of the night, non stop studying and of course helping Billy with his work so the poor boy don’t fail like he almost did at the end of Junior year.

But of course you didn’t mind helping him, he was the love of your life and you would do anything for him if he asked you. Even during your long talks of what to do after high school, all he could talk about was how much he wanted to get out of this shit hole of a town and move back to California, move near the beach and stick his feet in the sand. 

That was the one thing he really wanted but what he wanted the most was for you to go with him, to pack up your bags, kiss your family goodbye and start the days long trek to sunny California so the both of you could plant your roots and spend the rest of your lives together, happy and carefree. 

You beamed at the thought when he asked you if you would leave with him. Being as you never left Indiana, the thought of traveling and being with the love of your life, it’s like the words YES left your mouth before he could even finish asking you. All you wanted to do was to make him happy and to protect him from the harsh hands of his father. It seems like no matter what Billy did didn’t make Neil happy, Billy would show up at your house each week with a new bruise on his face along with a bruised ego.

It seemed never ending, like a broken record going around and around of the same old shit and it was breaking your heart each and every time Billy showed up at your window at night looking for a place to crash and for you to nurse his wounds as well as his spirit. He was so beaten down verbally and mentally, he was beginning to believe his dad’s harsh words–words that stung worse than his fist connecting with Billy’s face. That’s all they were, they were words to hurt him with because Neil thought that degrading Billy would straighten him up, to make him a better man. All it ever did was break him down worse than a tattered old box, thinking he really was a failure and a good for nothing piece of shit that he would never get anywhere in life. 

It broke your heart when Billy would spill his heart out to you of what his father would scream at him and the thoughts that ran through his own mind as those words that were spat at him like shards of glass flying in each and every direction. It cut him good and it cut him deep. Words hurt and it brings you down farther than hell itself, the farther you go, the more painful it was and the more you start to believe that it really is true. All you could do was hold him, kiss his bruised cheek softly and assure him he was nothing Neil ever said he was, that he was so much better than that, that he could achieve anything he wanted in life if he put his mind to it and worked hard enough. 

You always comforted Billy when he needed it the most, when he was so broken, when he thought he would never be fixed and there was no hope for him. You were his light that shined before him, you always showed him the right way to go and always gave him hope to cling onto. With you around he felt like there was hope after all and that he did matter, he was here on this earth for a reason and you were going to make sure he felt that he is important.

##  **___  
**   


There was a knock on your door late one night, looking at the clock it read 10:16 pm, you weren’t expecting anyone but you knew immediately who it was. Getting up to answer it, you find Billy standing there, with yet another couple of bruise’s on his handsome face.

You let out a sigh and shook your head.

“Again?” 

“Yep. The usual, you know the drill.” Billy shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. You took a step back and he walked in while you closed the door behind him. 

“Your dad has got to stop this shit already, you’re not a damn punching bag Billy!” You said in a concerned, yet hurt tone as you carefully look over his wounds on his battered face. 

“It’s okay baby, don’t worry about it so much. I’m used to it by now. It’s nothing.” Billy shrugged his shoulders like it really was nothing.

“It’s not nothing!” You shot back with tears in your eyes. Billy sighed and wrapped his arms around you bringing you closer to him.

“Look babe, I’m sorry.” You sighed, wrapping your arms around his waist. “It’s just, I hate seeing you beat up like this and I’m sick of your dad constantly laying his hands on you and getting away with it. It just hurts me to see you go through this all the time and I feel so helpless that I can’t do anything to protect you from him.”

You looked at him with a sad, tear filled look on your face. Feeling helpless was something you felt often for him, not having any power to stop his dad from the abuse he unleashed on him week after week. You wanted so bad to snatch him from his house and keep him tucked away at yours to protect him with every inch of your being.

“There’s no need for you to be sorry y/n. You’re just expressing your concern and I get it. I’m sorry it hurts you so much that I go through this. If it’ll make you any feel better, I can stop coming by after the fights with my dad. I’ll just go drive somewhere else and sleep in my car.” Billy sighs, bringing his hand up to your cheek and swiping his thumb slowly over the tears that now escaped from your flooded eyes.

“No! Babe, no. I don’t want you going anywhere else. You are to come straight here no matter how bad it gets. It hurts but I’ll deal with it because I love you Billy, I love you with everything that I have and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I don’t want you to feel as if you can’t come to me, I will be here for you no matter what, please  _always_ know that.” You looked at Billy like he was the only person that mattered in the world, that he was the only one for you.

Billy sigh’s again and shakes his head, a slight smile crosses his lips before he slides his hand behind your neck and brings you in for a slow yet meaningful kiss. It was a deep kiss that made you feel everything evaporate around you, that it was just only the two of you in the world and everything else didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was you and him. Billy pulls away much to your displeasure and stares at you with his ocean blue eyes, letting you get lost in them.

“How did I get so lucky to find a girl like you? You are so good to me baby, sometimes I think I don’t even deserve you. But here you are, willing to do anything for me, to make sure I stay out of trouble and to keep my head on straight. You are so special to me. I love you so much baby girl, forever.” Billy smiles and kisses the tip of your nose, making you giggle.

“I think it’s fate. Someone looking out for you knew you needed me and brought us together. I’m happy it happened, because I couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend. I love you so, so much Billy. Always and forever.” you brought Billy in for another kiss, this time deeper, more passionate. The tip of Billy’s tongue brushed over your lips, asking for permission to enter to which you gladly accepted, letting his tongue taste yours. 

His grip on your hips became tighter as he brought you closer against his body, letting you feel all his warmth and his growing bulge. You slipped your hand in between your bodies and palmed at this cock making him hiss in between your lips, making you smirk. You knew all the ways to make him crumble and just touching him in the slightest in all of his right spots made him become puddy in your hands.

Billy pulled away and dragged you to your room in a haste and immediately started ripping your clothes off at the same time you were ripping his off. You laid down on your bed, Billy slowly climbing on top, kissing his way from your thighs and up your body, skipping over that one place where you needed him to touch you the most. He devoured your lips into his in a bruising, needy kiss–grinding his hips into you, the length of his his hard cock sliding on the outside of your throbbing core. Without missing a beat, Billy pulls away and heads down your body and starts licking your pussy as if it was the only meal he has eaten in days.

Your hands went straight to his hair, grabbing a handful between your fingers and pulling him closer to your needy pussy. Billy lets out a moan at the sensation you gave him from pulling his hair which sent a shock wave throughout your pussy and shooting through your body making you squeal out in pleasure. Billy’s tongue danced deliciously against your clit, always hitting that right spot each time he circled around making your hips jump and your legs close against his head each time. 

Your whines and moans was beautiful music to Billy’s ears, making his cock twitch eagerly beneath him. He wanted nothing more than to fuck you good and fuck you right, wanting to make you scream his name so loud everyone in your block would know who you belonged to. 

Not being able to take the anticipation anymore, Billy get’s up and pulls your legs up and positions himself against your core, getting the head of his cock wet with your slick and pushing himself inside you agonizingly slow. He wanted you to feel him spread you, he wanted to feel every inch of your tight pussy around his length. The second he bottomed out, both of you let out a cry of pleasure thus making Billy rock his hips while you wrapped your legs around his waist bringing him closer to you.

Billy buried his face in your neck, feeling his hot breath against your skin. Your fingers laced through his hair at the back of his neck, scratching your way up the back of his scalp causing him to moan against your neck which caused goosebumps to arise across your delicate skin. Your other hand dragged across his back creating deep scratch marks into his skin, making him rut faster and harder into you.

Both of your delicious moans and the sound of him slapping into you filled the room. You cried out louder when Billy started to fuck short hard slaps against your throbbing core, deepening your nails into his skin, a loud long moan erupting from his chest. Billy’s lips found yours, kissing you hard and hungrily. His tongue swirled around yours eagerly while your high pitched moans escaped from your lips.

“Hands and knees princess, face towards the mirror so I can watch you fall apart while I tear your pussy up.” Billy said with thick lust, his voice dropping a few octaves. Doing as told, you turned and faced towards your closet door that served as a big mirror and got on your hands and knees.

Spreading your ass cheeks apart, Billy slaps your ass as he positions himself and pushes in his cock into your dripping wet pussy and pounds hard into you causing you to jump forward at his action. Billy is relentless as he fucks you hard, his grip becoming death like against your hips as he held onto for you dear life.

You arch your hips a bit making Billy’s cock shift till he was hitting your g-spot so deliciously it made your eyes roll in the back of your head. That hot coil in the pit of your stomach began to build and your walls started to tighten. Billy always knew when you were about to come undone when you let out your ‘I’m about to orgasm’ moan, which was long and loud.

Billy reached around and wrapped his hand around your throat bringing you up with your back against his chest, his grip getting a little tighter while his other hand came around and rubbed fast short circles against your clit. You cried out in pleasure, head falling back against his shoulder about ready to burst when he squeezed your throat again and moaned.

“No no princess, look at me through the mirror, I wanna watch your face when you cum. You gonna cum on daddy’s cock, huh baby? C’mon baby, CUM!” That was all it took, your pussy exploded and pulsated around Billy’s cock, your orgasm shaking you to the core, body trembling against Billy, he could feel his orgasm fast approaching while your walls tightened over and over again against his cock, his thrusts becoming sloppy yet keeping his rhythm 

With a few more hard thrusts and a loud grunt, Billy released himself into you, filling you up to the brim with his hot cum, his thrusts becoming short but deep while he rode out both of your highs. He released his grip from around your throat and you let yourself fall forward on the bed, weak and out of breath. Billy laid down next to you and brought you closer to him so you could lay against his chest.

“You did so good for me princess, god you are amazing!” Billy brought your face up to look at him and gave you a soft, loving kiss that made you hum in content.

 Wrapping his arms around you, you pulled the covers up over the both of you, enjoying being in the comfort of Billy’s arms. Billy loved holding you, it made him feel safe, you felt like home to him on his worst days. He was thankful to have someone like you to hold on to who was there for him, one who understood him. Without you, he would be parked in some empty parking lot sleeping in the back of his Camaro, lonely and broken.  
  


_**Three days later…**_  
  
  
You and Billy had planned to go the movies to go see The Goonies with Tommy and Carol, then afterwards heading to the store to buy some beer and to go sit out at the quarry to get shit faced and act like stupid teenagers for the rest of the day. 

“Hey princess!” Billy said excitedly as you got in the car, you leaning over and gave him a kiss. “You ready to do this?” he asks as he pulls out of your driveway and speeds off burning rubber down your street. 

“Fuck yeah I’m ready!” You playfully scream out, making Billy laugh at your excitement. 

You guys swing by Tommy’s house first to pick him up, Billy honking his horn a couple of times when Tommy didn’t come out of his house fast enough. After he got in the car, you guys swung by Carol’s house next and then the four of you were off to the movie theater.

While driving through down town, you were craving some gum so you rummaged through your purse to see if you had any to sadly find out you didn’t. 

“Babe, do you have any gum?” You asked Billy. He hummed as he thought for a second. 

“I think so, check the glove compartment.” As soon as those words left his lips, something clicked in him and he instantly regretted it. As you were about to reach towards the glove compartment, Billy’s hand raced towards yours to pull it back.

“Oh wait, nevermind. I don’t have any. Just remembered I ate the last piece the other day. Sorry baby.” Billy swallowed thickly, his face had a panic state to it. You noticed the grip he had on the steering wheel was pretty tight and his knuckles started to turn white. Your eyes narrowed in suspicion, the way Billy was acting had you questioning why he stopped you so suddenly from going inside his glove box, like he was trying to hide something from you.  

“Hmm.” Was all you managed to say as you glared at him, cocking your eyebrow at him. Billy side-eyed you and knew the wheels were turning inside your head as you frowned at him. While your eyes still glued to the side of his face, you reached forward and flung open the glove box door. Billy winced at the door flopping open and that there told you he was hiding something. You turned your head to look inside the open compartment only to find a brand new box of condoms sitting there. Your breath hitched in your chest, a burning fire erupted within you and all you could see was pure red!

Your head shot back towards Billy, wide eyed and beyond pissed. “WHAT THE FUCK BILLY?!” You screamed at your boyfriend, who was cowering in his seat. “Fucking condoms?! What for?” You snapped at him furiously. Billy took a deep breath and exhaled through this nostrils, trying to find ways to cover his ass.

“Babe, it’s not what it looks like…” Billy stopped himself and shut his eyes closed momentarily before opening them again to keep his eyes on the road.

“The fuck it is! It’s definitely what it looks like to me you fucking liar! WE DON’T USE CONDOMS BECAUSE I’M ALLERGIC TO LATEX AND  _YOU_   _FUCKING_   _KNOW_   _THIS_!!!” You were still screaming at him, each word you spat at the side of his fear filled face angrily. You grabbed the box of condoms to look on the front of it. ‘5 count’ it said on the bottom corner of it. You ripped open the box and took out its contents only to find a couple of them missing.

“TWO?” You shrieked. “Two fucking condoms left. So that mean’s three of them that you used! WHAT THE FUCK, BILLY!” You rolled down the window and threw the box out of the car and you started wailing. 

“You cheating ass mother fucker. Pull the fuck over!” You cried out at Billy, shoving his arm. Billy’s eyes started to glaze over, knowing full well he fucked up and hurt you tremendously. He felt like shit for what he did. Thinking he could hide his devious ways from you, only to fail miserably because he was stupid and didn’t hide his evidence very well.

“Baby, please let’s just talk about this.” Billy pleaded softly, biting back tears of his own as he looked at you in desperation. 

“I SAID PULL THE FUCK OVER NOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” You screamed at him, you were breathing erratically and shaking with hurt and anger. You happen to catch a movement from your peripheral vision, you look behind you and see Tommy and Carol still sitting in the backseat looking freaked out at you. You completely forgot about them being in the car before you started blowing up at your cheating boyfriend. Billy finds a spot and pulls over and puts the car in park.

“Baby-” Billy began to say but you stopped him by slapping him over and over again wherever your hands landed on him. His head, his face, his shoulder, his arm and his chest. 

“I can’t believe you Billy! You’re fucking cheating on me? After all I’ve done for you, after all we’ve been through and you go behind my back and fuck other whores while you’re crawling back in my bed and fucking me too while telling me you love me? You fucking disgust me you fucking sorry ass pig.” You had hot tears streaming down your face, screaming at him still through your sobs of hurt. You slap him across his face before storming out of the car and take off running down the sidewalk back the way you came.

Billy got out of the Camaro and started running after you, calling out for you. “Y/N stop, please come back. Let me talk to you about this.” Billy was crying out in desperation, not wanting you to leave him. He was scared you would never want to see him again and you didn’t. You wanted to get away from him, far away from him before you wanted to murder him. In your desperation to get away, you noticed you were running up towards Melvads where Joyce worked, so you ran into the store and ran up towards the counter where you spot Joyce finishing ringing up a customer. 

The bell to the store dings and Billy runs in after you, stopping just after getting inside seeing you sobbing standing on the other side of the counter. Billy was crying by then, fearing what he feared most, hurting you and losing you. Joyce looked at you in shock at the state you were in, sobbing, trembling and hyperventilating.

“Y/N please…” Billy pleaded through a choked out sob. Wanting so bad to fix what he just shattered.

“ _GET AWAY FROM ME!_ ” You hoarsely screamed out at him, which didn’t come out as a scream as you hoped, it was more of a broken down squeaky pleading cry.

Joyce walked around the counter and towards Billy, ushering him out of the door. You heard him scream out a profanity after the door closed and you fell to the ground and started wailing in a puddle of tears. Joyce came running to you, kneeling down to comfort you. 

“Y/N honey, what happened to you?” Joyce asked you, concerned as she petted your head.

“I can’t… I can’t do this, it hurts so fucking bad.” You cried, burying your face into Joyce’s lap as you sobbed. Another ding was heard through the store, a customer walking in only to hear a girl crying. Joyce panicked, not wanting to scare the customer away.

“Amber, can you take over the counter for me please?” Joyce had asked another employee who was working at stocking the shelves. Amber nodded understandingly and went behind the counter to attend to the customer’s needs. Joyce urged you to get up off the floor so she could take you to the back room so she could help comfort you and to keep you from scaring off the customers during your melt down.

As soon as you walked into the back room, you fell to the floor and continued through your heartbreak. Your world seemed like it was crashing all around you. The love of your life broke your heart and you couldn’t understand why. Did he think you weren’t worth it anymore? Did he find someone prettier than you? Were you not pleasing him well enough? Was he bored? What did you do wrong for him to want to cheat on you? Your mind ran through every question you could think of, only to find no answers to them. 

Your world was crumbling beneath you and the room was growing dark. You were lost in another world you didn’t understand, you felt alone and broken. You never thought you’d be standing in your own hell in a million years since being with Billy. The love you had for that boy was endless and your heart made you believe that he loved you to the moon and back and thought he would never do anything to hurt you. He told you that many times before during the many times he crawled through your bedroom window, desperate to get away from his abusive father and finding purchase in your loving embrace that made him feel more safe than the world could offer him. He told you he loved you and cared about you more than his words could express, adding that he would never do anything you hurt you.

_Lies._

_All lies._

* * *

You don’t know how or remember anything about getting home, but you woke up in the middle of the night crying in your bed. Thinking you just had a really bad nightmare and hoping everything was going to be okay, you sat up and felt the pain your body was in. Your mind was unmerciful as it played out the events that happened hours before, your body began to shake as a blood curdling scream erupted from your chest as your cries filled your room. You wanted so desperately to have Billy’s arms to wrap around you and comfort you but he was the one who put you through this pain and you never wanted to see him again. So you just sat in your bed alone and cried into your pillow till the sun started to rise.

You were in and out of consciousness throughout the day, crying yourself to sleep and waking up crying from the constant nightmare you felt yourself trapped in. Your phone rang constantly all day long only for you to ignore it. At one point someone was knocking on your front door but you ignored that too, not wanting any visitors. You felt like you were drowning, you couldn’t breathe, trying so hard to gasp for air that you felt was closing in on you. This was the worst heartache you’ve ever been through and you thought it royally sucked. The one guy you thought was going to be your future husband broke you in half and crushed every dream you ever had for the two of you. You were happy in love with Billy and your silly heart made you believe everything was going perfectly in your blooming relationship, thinking nothing could ever go wrong. 

 _You were wrong._   _So, so wrong._

Maybe you should have believed those who told you that Billy Hargrove was bad news the moment he stepped foot inside Hawkins High School and wooed every girl that looked his way. But the moment he saw you, that’s all who he ever wanted. No other girl compared to your softness you showed him and the pure love you gave him. You were the one who he would run to after every beat down Neil would give him, filling the empty hole in his heart with the love you would give him. You made him feel whole again. You made him feel needed. You made him feel special and you made him feel wanted.

The one night you were not home, Billy came to your house feeling broken by Neil’s harsh words only to find your house empty. Somehow, Billy managed to run into Tracy Michelson when he drove aimlessly around town, the big breasted hot blonde bombshell that happens to be the towns slut. They got to talking and then he took himself to the store and bought himself a 6 pack of beer and a box of condoms. That night Billy drowned his sorrows in that 6 pack of beer and in Tracy’s loose pussy, twice that night and once more two nights later.

Billy was a hot mess on his side of town. He hurt the one girl he truly cared about, the one girl he thought he’d one day marry. He let his fucked up head get the best of him, desperate to find solace from a caring hand to run through his hair as he pouted over his broken soul his father ripped from him time and time again. When he couldn’t find you, he found someone else who could temporarily bandage his wounds for the next few hours while he took his hurt out on Tracy’s skanky cunt.

Billy never made it out of his room for the next few days. Sad, depressed and broken over what he had done. He regretted it with his whole being, wished on everything on this earth that Tracy Michelson ever existed. He kicked himself in the ass over and over again, punching hole after hole through his battered wall over what he had fucked up. He didn’t know how he was going to fix this. He didn’t know how he was going to gain your trust back, he knew it was going to take a lot of apologizing and a lot of work to gain even an ounce of your trust back. The only thing he could do at this point was to give you your space until you calmed down enough to even start to reasoning with.

A whole eight days had passed since you broke up with Billy and not once did you bother to contact him. Billy did try to call you a couple of times but you didn’t bother answering your phone. Billy thought about leaving a message on your answering machine but chickened out at the last minute and hung up after the beep let him know he could leave his message. 

On day nine, your phone rang like crazy for two hours that night. It rang forever and stopped only for it to start ringing again seconds later off and on. You were getting quite tired of hearing that awful noise and you bit your tongue and swallowed your pride. If it was going to be Billy that was calling you, you had two choices…to hang up on him or to finally make yourself talk to him. Deep, deep down you did miss him, but an entire part of you was still angry at him for what he did.

You were about to find out that Billy wasn’t the one blowing up your phone this whole time.

“Hello?” You annoyingly said.

“Y/N! Oh my god, finally you answered your phone!” Max said in a panicked state. “I’ve been calling you for hours already, how come you didn’t answer?”

“Sorry Max, I thought you were Billy trying to call again and I’m just not ready to talk to him just yet. What’s wrong, why does it sound like you’ve been crying?” You asked the girl, seeming a bit worried.

“Billy is in the hospital! Neil and Billy got into a really huge fight and Neil beat the shit out of him. He beat him bad y/n, there was blood everywhere and Billy was unconscious by the time Neil finished hitting him. My mom called the police and an ambulance came and picked up Billy while the cops took Neil away in handcuffs. You have to go see Billy, y/n. It’s bad, real, real bad. I honestly don’t know if Billy is even going to make it.” Max was crying again by the time she was finished telling you. All you could do was stand there and stare at the blank wall you were looking at. Tears were running down your cheeks, your world flashing through your eyes–yours and Billy’s world. 

“Oh….my…..god.” You said through heavy breathing. Your mind was racing 100 miles a minute trying to process what you just heard. Everything that just happened nine days ago didn’t matter anymore, it meant nothing now that you feared Billy could be dying at this given moment. You didn’t want your hatred towards him to be the last thing either of you felt and you had to do something about it. 

“I uh, I’m, okay, um, I’m–I’m leaving. I’m going. I gotta go–’ _CLICK_ ’!” You slammed the phone down and started panicking. You ran around your house trying to figure out what it was that you were doing until you realized you needed to find your shoes and your keys. Slipping your shoes on, you grabbed your purse and ran out of your house without even turning off any lights in your sudden haste.

Upon getting to the hospital, you ran in the emergency room and demanded to see Billy. The nurse had told you he was in recovery after getting surgery to stop the bleeding from his broken nose, busted open eyebrow and busted lip. She asked who you were to him and you lied telling her he was your fiance. You were afraid if you said you were his girlfriend that they might not had let you go back and see him. She had another nurse bring you to a small waiting room to wait for Billy to get out of recovery and into his own room and said she would let a doctor know you were waiting for him.

The wait was agonizing. You paced back and forth, a million thoughts running through your mind about all the what-if’s.  _‘did billy try calling me today? did he call earlier wanting to come and talk to me so he could get away from Neil? what if i answered the phone? would he be here? why did they fight? was it because of me? did i get billy in this situation? no of course not, how could you if you haven’t spoken to him. what if billy dies? what if i never get to tell him that i love him still? what if i never get to see him again? what if i never get to tell him that i forgive him? what if-’_  Your thought process was interrupted by a doctor walking in the waiting room, still in the same scrubs he wore while he worked on Billy in surgery.

“Are you Billy Hargrove’s fiancee?” Dr. O’Bryan asked you.

“Yes. I’m Y/N Y/L/N. How is he? Is Billy okay?” You asked him, worried.

“Yes Ms. Y/L/N, Billy is okay. Surgery went well and we were able to stop the bleeding. It’s hard to say at this point on how he is doing, but so far he is stable. He hasn’t woken up yet but we will keep a close eye on him to make sure he doesn’t have a concussion or any brain damage. I can take you back to go see him, if you’d like?” You nodded your head in agreement and Dr. O’Bryan took you to Billy’s room.

Walking in, you see Billy laying there under a blue hospital blanket with machines hooked up to him. You barely recognized him. His face was black and blue, his left eye was swollen and he had a bandage over the left side of his forehead above his eye, his nose was bandaged up, the corner of his lip had a stitch in it. 

Walking closer to him you feel yourself start to fall apart, accessing his injuries made you hurt inside.  _‘what if you could have stopped this? what if Billy was with you and Neil would have never laid a hand on him?’_  New thoughts were screaming through your mind as you fought the choked out sobs wanting to erupt from your chest. Tears were falling as you looked at this still hand laying on the bed, lifeless. The same hand that would come to rest on your cheek lovingly, the one he brushed his thumb across your lips countless time and the one that pleasured you more times you could even imagine. 

You slipped your hand under his, your fingers hugging his hand tight not wanting to ever let go. Just the feeling of his warm skin against yours made you break down crying finally. Loud sobs escaped your mouth as you laid your head on his chest and cried into him. 

“Billy, I’m so sorry baby. I’m so sorry this happened to you, I wish I could have done something, anything to stop this. I’m sorry I ignored you, I should have answered the phone. It doesn’t matter anymore on what happened, you are much more important that some cheating bullshit. I love you so much Billy, please don’t die on me baby please. I need you to stay here with me, stay please. Wake up baby, for me, please baby hang on just for me.” You sobbed at your unconscious boyfriend. Billy never budged. Never moved. Never made a sound. He just laid there while his body fought to keep him alive. You were unsure when he would wake up and that worried you to no end. You prayed and prayed over and over again hoping he would wake up soon and that he would be okay and make a full recovery. Until then, you never left his side. You left a tender kiss on his lips as you sat by his bed, staring at the beautiful but beaten boy beside you, waiting for the moment his eyes would open again.

Twenty four hours had passed with no sign of Billy waking. Susan and Max had stopped by that afternoon to see how he was doing, you told them progress was slow and Billy showed no signs of waking up. Susan urged you to go home so you could take a shower and change your clothes and to at least eat something since you hadn’t touched a bite of food in over a day. After your shower you made yourself a sandwich and forced yourself to swallow a few bites before throwing it away, too eager to get back to the hospital to check on Billy.

Arriving back, Billy was the same. Nothing changed while you were gone and your heart broke even more. You wanted so desperately for Billy to wake up so you could see his beautiful blue eyes again, you missed looking into them. You wanted to see his perfect smile again, just any kind of life from the boy you loved. 

Hours had passed, Susan and Max had already been gone and the late evening was approaching. You caught yourself falling asleep as you sat and held Billy’s hand while staring at him, waiting for any signs of life. You didn’t feel like sleeping in that uncomfortable chair again so you pulled the bar down on the hospital bed and crawled up and curled in next to Billy, snuggling comfortingly next to him. Your body instantly relaxing as you felt his warmth against you, the first time you’ve relaxed since your world crumbled almost eleven days ago. You missed laying next to him, the nights sleeping next to Billy were the nights you slept peacefully and woke up happy. Now you were lucky if you got any sleep at all sleeping in your cold, empty bed.

Your hand rested on Billy’s chest, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. The steady beat of his heart underneath your hand gave you comfort and lulled you to sleep. 

A few hours later, Billy starts to wake up, his eyes opening slowly, adjusting to the bright lights above him, trying to blink away the blurriness. He’s confused, not understanding where he is at and why he is so sore. Suddenly he hears soft snoring close to him, he peaks down and see’s you laying cuddled up next to him, sleeping peacefully. Now he’s really confused. He remembers you getting upset, he remembers you breaking up with him, he remembers you running away and him crying and heartbroken….but why were you sleeping next to him? Why were you there? He thought and thought and he starts to remember bits and pieces of the fight between him and Neil, he remembers Neil screaming at him and hitting him, he remembers himself hitting Neil back…and that’s it. 

Billy tilts his head to the side slightly despite the pain he’s in and looks at you intently, studying your soft features. He always loved to watch you sleep, that was when you looked liked an angel to him, so soft and delicate, looking more beautiful than ever. He weakly moved his hand and brushed back your hair that fell over your eye and traced your lips with his finger. Oh how he missed kissing your soft lips. He saw your hand laying on his chest, he ran his fingers over your soft skin, his fingertips gliding over each of your fingers. He took your hand and brought it to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the palm of your hand before gently putting it back down on his chest.

You jostled in your sleep, the heaviness and movement in your hand waking you up. You blinked your eyes open, thinking you were having a dream as you laid there and stared at the other side of the room for a second before Billy started rubbing your hand again. You lift your head to look at his hand on top of yours, you blinked and brought your head up higher to see that Billy was awake and looking at you. His eyes start to brim with tears and you just looked at him, your mouth falling open looking right into those gorgeous blue eyes you prayed for hours on end to see. 

“Billy?” You gasped, but mainly asked in disbelief.

“Baby.” Was all Billy managed to whisper. You lost it then. You started crying, thankful that Billy had woken up and was talking. You scooted yourself up closer so you could be at eye level with him, tears dropping all over Billy’s shoulder.

“Oh my god, Billy I’m so happy your’re alive! We didn’t think you were going to make it. I love you so much baby, so fucking much.” You lightly brushed your hand across the other side of his face and ran your fingers through his hair. Billy looked at you confused for a moment, still not able to piece together what was going on fully.

“Wh-what happened?” Billy questioned, his voice still in a whisper.

“You’re in the hospital, Billy. You and Neil got into a fight and he beat the shit out of you. He beat you so bad you were unconscious. Susan called the police, they arrested Neil and he’s been sitting in jail awaiting his fate. You’ve been here in the hospital for nearly two days now. You had surgery to stop the bleeding Neil caused and we were just waiting for you to wake up…” You paused to look Billy lovingly in the eyes, taking his hand in yours and squeezing it. “Max called me and told me what happened. I came to the hospital to see you and I’ve been here ever since. I’m not leaving your side Billy.”

“I’m sorry y/n…” Billy began to say but you stopped him by lightly placing your finger over his lips.

“Shhh. No, you don’t need to say anything like that right now. That’s not important, we can save that conversation for another day. Let’s just focus on getting you better first, okay?” Billy blinked at you, letting you know he understood, too weak still to move his head much. You grabbed Billy’s hand and placed a few kisses on top. You placed the palm of Billy’s hand on your cheek and held it there as you started crying harder. Billy lightly caressed your cheek, moving his thumb to ghost over your lips. You missed that feeling so much and it broke you down even more, your face fell onto his chest and you sobbed. After all the crying you’ve been doing, you were surprised you had more tears to shed over the boy who’s been causing you pain for over a week. I guess that’s what love does to a person.

Billy was so overwhelmed, so many thoughts screaming through his head over what had happened over a ten day period. Thinking he lost the one girl he really truly loved, hurt and depressed, fighting with Neil over Billy’s pussy ass behavior as what Neil called it. Knocking sense into the poor boy who couldn’t handle it all and beating him to the brink of death. Neil probably wouldn’t have cared if Billy died at that point, if he wasn’t man enough to live and stand up for himself then he deserved to die over crying like the little pussy he was over some girl who deserved to get cheated on. Those words hurt Billy more than anything and when he went to defend you, Neil slapped him and told him to shut the fuck up and to respect your authority! Billy lost it then and hit Neil back. And that’s how it all went down and Billy went down hard.

Your crying fest and Billy’s thoughts were interrupted when a nurse walked in to do her routine check up on Billy’s vitals. She was relieved Billy was awake and went to inform Dr. O’Bryan about the good news. 

After he was checked out, the doctor told him he could get to go home by tomorrow evening, which pleased you. You wanted nothing more than to get Billy out of that hospital and moved in with you! There was no way you were going to let Billy stay at that house again, even though Neil was going to be spending a lot of time in jail, hopefully till his rotten death for either of you cared.

The next day, Billy woke up early in the morning from a nightmare he had about Neil killing him with his bare hands. It scared him so bad, he practically jumped out of bed screaming nearly pushing you off the bed as you were cuddled up next to him. 

“Billy? Oh my god, what’s wrong, what happened baby?” You asked him, panicking not knowing what was going on.

“Neil…he…killed…tried to….kill…..me” Billy choked out in between breathless sobs. Your heart broke for your Billy. All that boy ever wanted was for his father to love him and care about him but all he ever received was Neil’s harsh punishments and words he spit out like venom, ripping Billy to shreds. Now he has to deal with the constant flashbacks of his own flesh and blood trying to kill him, even if that’s what he was trying to do or if it was to teach him a lesson to man up. 

“Babe no, shh shhh it’s okay. Neil is gone. He can’t hurt you anymore, I promise. I won’t let it happen, never again. I got you baby, I’m here.” You tried to console Billy, wrapping your arms around him and bringing him to your chest where he continued to cry.

“Why doesn’t he love me, y/n? I don’t understand what I did wrong.” Billy continued to cry into your chest, trembling against you. You tried so hard to be strong for him but as soon as those words left his mouth, it left you speechless and utterly heartbroken. You didn’t know how to answer that, there were no right words to say for something like that. The only person who could answer that truthfully was sitting in a jail cell right now.

“I don’t know Billy. I’m so sorry baby.” Tears were falling down your cheeks as you kissed the top of his head and rubbed your hand up and down his back comforting him. You felt so helpless, you wished there was more you could do but this was all you could offer him, a supporting hug and just being there for him in his time of need. Despite the circumstances you two faced days before, this was much more than preserving your pride from being cheating on. He should be the one being there for you after what he had done, but this cut much deeper in his wound than in yours. Nothing hurts worse knowing that your own parent doesn’t love you, let alone want you around and is out for blood to prove a point. 

“I’m sorry baby. I wish I had all the answers for you, but I don’t…” you paused for a second to kiss his head again, lingering a little longer than intended so he could feel the love you were about to pour out for him. “…I know it’s not the same, but I love you so much Billy. I’m always going to love you and I’m always going to be here for you. You’re never going to feel alone, not when I’m around. I promise you, as soon as we finish high school we’ll get the hell outta here and go back to California, just me and you baby. I promise.” Billy began to calm down as you continued to rub his back comfortingly, resting your tear stained cheek on top of his head. You brushed Billy’s hair from the side of his face gently, wiping his tears from his face gently being extra careful of his bruises. 

Billy leans his head up to lock his beautiful blue eyes in your y/e/c one’s, just staring at you like you meant the world to him. He sure was thankful for you to hold him up when he was down, always being there after every fight with Neil every night. Without you, he’d probably be kicking some guys ass at a party he didn’t care about being at, just there for the free alcohol and feeling up any girl that was willing to spread her legs open for him. You kept him grounded and kept him sane, making sure he had his head screwed on right and not up his ass where it usually was most of the time.

Billy sat up in the bed and you followed suit. He took your face gently in his hands and placed a passionate kiss to your lips, it was soft yet so meaningful. Despite the pain he was in, he needed to let you know how your words affected him, so he kissed you like his life depended on it.

Pulling away from you, he took your hands in his, rubbing his thumbs over the top of your skin lightly. “I love you so much y/n. With everything that I have, in the deepest part of my soul. I never want to hurt you again. I am so sorry I let you down baby–never again. You are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I never want to hurt you again, if I do, you can beat me up and send me to the hospital, I would deserve it.” 

Billy stopped when he saw your lip begin to quiver and tears filled your eyes. You shook your head and put your right hand on his cheek lovingly, running the pad of your thumb across his lips. “No baby, no. I could never hurt you like that, you should ever be here for that reason…” you began to cry, stopping to sniffle a few times before continuing, “…I love you so much Billy, so fucking much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you too.” You leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

“Marry me.” Billy said out loud before you could even pull away from him. You pulled your head back slowly with wide eyes looking at him. More tears welled up in your eyes as they fell like a waterfall down your face. Your breath hitched in your throat, unprepared for his sudden request he just threw at you.

“Will you marry me y/n? Be my wife, I want to be your husband. I want to be everything you’ve ever dreamed of baby. I want to be your everything, always and forever. I want us to have a family, to grow old together, I want us to die together in each others arms because that’s how much we love each other. There’s  _no one like you_  baby. You are it for me. I can’t wait for the nights I get to be with you, I just want to be loved by you, to have you in my arms forever. I never want to let you go baby girl.” 

Billy pauses, taking your face in his hands again and leaning his forehead against yours and whispers, “Remember, forever is our always.” 

You lost it. You started bawling again, you were a shaking mess in front of him. You threw your arms around him and cried into his neck. Billy held onto you tight and smiled. Even though you didn’t say anything yet, he knew what your answer was just by your reaction.

“yesiwillmarryyou” You say into Billy’s neck while still crying. Billy didn’t quite understand you because your words were muffled, so he pulled you away from him and asked you to repeat yourself.

“Yes Billy, yes I will marry you!” You say happily, a big grin forming on your face. Billy was over the moon happy you said yes, he scooped you up in his arms and gave you the greatest hug he could give, he was so ecstatic and crying all over again. 

You pulled away from him and started giggling, remembering what you had told the nurses when arriving to the hospital. Billy gave you a puzzled look while he waited for you to stop giggling.

“Um, I have a confession to make…when I got here, I told the nurses you were my fiance so they would let me see you. I was afraid if I just said I was your girlfriend, they might not have let me go back and be with you.” Your cheeks blushed when you confessed your dirty little fib. 

“Oh did you now? You naughty girl!” Billy chuckled, you nodded and laughed again. “Well now this just makes it all the more official! You really are my fiancee now.” Billy smiled sweetly at you. You noticed he was twisting the base of your ring finger in between his fingers, you looked down at his action and looked back up at him again and smiled. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll get you your ring soon. Just have a little bit more patience.” Billy assured you. He knew exactly what ring he was going to give you, he had it already for safe keeping just waiting for the right girl to come along and take his heart. 

“Billy, let’s not worry about a ring right now. Let’s just focus on getting you better first and out of this hospital. We have all the time in the world to talk about rings. But for right now, I just want you to hold me.” Billy nodded and both of you laid back down on the bed and you snuggled up against Billy, wrapped up securely in his arms, both of you radiating with happiness. 

Days before, your future with Billy was on the rocks. You weren’t sure if you had it in you to forgive him. But after hearing what Neil did to him, all that changed for you. You didn’t want to waste another minute hating Billy, not knowing if he was going to survive the beating of his life. You were thanking god he spared him and let him live, you were going to do everything you could to wrap your fingers around him and never let him go. You just wanted to forget all that happened and move past it, and that’s exactly what you were going to do.

That afternoon, Dr. O’Bryan gave Billy a clean bill of health and let him go home. Both of you thanked Dr. O’Bryan for saving Billy’s life and promised him a seat in your future wedding, to which he gladly accepted and was thankful for.

Before taking him to your house, you took Billy by his house first so he could pack up his clothes and all of his belongings to get ready to move in with you. Susan and Max were happy Billy was doing better but sad yet understanding as to why he was leaving. As much as Billy wanted to stay he knew it was in his best interest to move out. He didn’t want to stay in that toxic house any longer than what he had to, he needed to move on from it and start over new now that Neil was out of his life for good. Billy needed to become Billy again, a new Billy he was all too eager to get to know. A much happier Billy now that dark cloud was gone from over his head, all thanks to you.

After getting to your house, you and Billy unpacked his things and put everything away. You were much too excited for Billy to be moving in with you. He didn’t have to come over late at night anymore for a late night rendezvous or for you to bandage his wounds after a run in with Neil’s fist. He could come and go as he pleased and the both of you would get to see each other all the time. You both were definitely ready to start this new chapter in each others lives. 

Once things were all settled and you had thrown in a load of laundry into the wash, you made your way back to your room and found Billy kneeling down on one knee with a little black box sitting in the palm of his hand. You dropped the laundry basket in the doorway of your room and walked around it and slowly made your way over to Billy. You looked at Billy in astonishment, having no words as to how he was able to find a ring so fast or when he even picked one out.

“Baby, this was my mothers ring. She gave it to me before she passed away and told me to hold onto it for whenever I found that lucky girl to call my wife. Today, I get to call you my fiancee but hopefully soon, I’ll get to call you my wife. I want you to have this.” With that said, Billy opened the box and showed you the ring. It was a beautiful, shiny double diamond ring with a silver band. Your eyes filled with tears as you tried your hardest to choke back your sobs.

“Y/N Y/L/N, will you do me the extraordinary honor and be my wife?” Billy asked you again, but properly this time.

“Yes!” You exclaimed happily, your tears falling from your cheeks as you smiled lovingly at your new fiance. Billy took the ring from the box and placed it on your ring finger, which fit you perfectly. Billy got up and picked you up in his arms and twirled you around your room, both of you giggling and crying. Billy set you down gently, both of his hands resting on both sides of your cheeks and looked into your eyes like you were the only one for him.

“I love you so much, y/n.”

“I love you so much too, Billy.” 

You smiled before Billy pressed his lips to yours, sealing your lips with his love that would last forever.


End file.
